


Afire podfic

by Are, cyranothe2nd



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are/pseuds/Are, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a very strange ability. Thomas discovers it. Together, they try to work it out. I could have literally copied and pasted the lyrics of 'Burning Down The House' in here and it would have been a better description than I can come up with right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire podfic

**Length:** minutes, MB, mp3

 

 

**Reader's Notes:**  As soon as I read this lovely fic, I knew I had to pod it. Excuse any mike popping; I had to record on my bed, which is not the best place to set the mike. Also, I *tried* to do an English accent and...utterly failed. So, you're stuck with American me, doing the voices of British characters. #shrug

Music is from 'Fearness' by Jang Yeong-gyu. ****

 

[Download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Afire.zip)

 


End file.
